Tardy
by Soaker
Summary: SLASH one-shot. Race shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. This was important and he was daydreaming about them spending time together sorting crayons. (read and respond)


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The boys belong to Disney, and the teachers belong to themselves, as they are based on actual teachers from my highschool. Suing would be pointless, as I don't even have enough funds to take care of the lawyers fees.

AN: I totally revamped my story "Today's the Day", and here's the result. Please read and respond.

Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins quickly jumped out of bed, ready for the day. It was his best friend's birthday, as well as the day he'd been looking forward to for weeks.  
He quickly went through his morning routine; throwing on some random clothes, and brushing his teeth and hair; although he did spend a little more time on his hair.  
It was a rainy Friday, but even that couldn't discourage him as he waited for his ride from Spot. Spot was the birthday boy, as well as Race's next door neighbor. Race and Spot had been best friends since they started high school.  
The ride to school was anything but silent. Race and Spot talked about their plans for the night. They'd decided weeks ago that they'd go to Dewey's for a pizza, and then see the new Kevin Smith film. The radio blared the newest Hoobastank song, and Race would sporadically take a moment to sing along instead of answering Spot.  
When they entered the school, Race was quick to take notice of Spot's locker, which was covered in balloons, hearts, and pictures of his favorite actors. There was also a card taped up to the door. Race followed silently as Spot went to see what was going on. The first thing he did was tear off the card, he appeared to be surprised that anyone had gone through the trouble to do this. He read the card aloud, not seeming to realize that he was.  
"Dear Spot. Happy birthday. I love you." He paused, then cursed. "Damn! It's not signed. Who the hell wouldn't sign my birthday card?" Race didn't answer, instead he opened his own locker, which was across the hall from Spot's, and got out his books for his first couple classes. Spot finally opened his locker and did the same. They walked towards their separate homerooms in silence.  
Homeroom went quick for Race, he ignored the teacher, but he listened to the birthday song which was played over the announcements. Today's was a rendition of "Brown Eyed Girl", only the lyrics were switched to fit the birthday theme. Race loved going to an all-guy school, because they were able to do crazy things like that. Next year, when he was a senior, he wanted to be in charge of the birthday song each morning. Maybe he could get Spot to do it with him.  
After homeroom, Spot and Race met up again to walk to pre-calculus. They had the hardest teacher in the school, Ms. Gunkel, and Race's mind was wandering to question eight on the homework when he saw Spot leaving his homeroom  
"I've figured it out," Spot said, upon noticing Race.  
"Figured what out?" Question eight wasn't that hard, and even if it was, how did Spot know what he was thinking. Race shook his head trying to get his mind back on track.  
"My locker; it was a joke. It's bad enough to be the only admittedly gay guy in the grade, now someone has to taunt me on my own fucking birthday."  
"It wasn't a joke."  
"How do you know?"  
Instead of answering, Race led Spot to the closest bathroom, in order to get some privacy. He knew that Ms. Gunkel hated when students were tardy, but this was important. She'd deal with their tardiness, he wouldn't give her a choice otherwise. What's the worst she could do, detention? Not that detention would be that bad. After all, it wouldn't be till next week, and he'd get to spend the time with Spot. Plus, he was sure the art teacher, whom everyone called "B", would be kind enough to sign them out to "clean". What they'd really do is put the crayons in order then go home. Race loved how lax the school's detention was.  
"How do you know?" Spot repeated. Race shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. This was important and he was daydreaming about them spending time together sorting crayons. He didn't answer with words, at least not at first. Instead he leaned over and lightly kissed Spot on the lips.  
"Because I do love you, Spot." Spot smiled, leaned in, and kissed Race again. "Happy birthday Spot."  
"Oh, it is." Race's smile rivaled Spots. There was no doubt in their minds that they were the two happiest boys in the whole school.


End file.
